Harry Potter and the Haunted House
by AwkwardAnonymousWriter
Summary: Sirius Black was proven innocent! He rescues Harry from the Dursleys and for the first time Harry finally has a home. But not all can be well when it comes to Harry Potter. Something odd is going on at Grimmauld Place. Set between POA and GOF.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter but sadly I do not have the mind of J.K. Rowling.

Harry Potter and the Haunted Home

Chapter 1

Harry Potter could not believe it. They had managed to avoid an attack from Lupin during the full moon. They saved Buckbeak from an unfair execution. And as Peter Pettigrew snuck away in the chaos of the night, the time travelers were able to catch the rat. Because of this, Sirius was freed from Azkaban and now safe from the Dementor's Kiss.

Of course not all was well. Nothing ever could be when it involved Harry Potter. Instead of the Dementor's Kiss he deserved, Pettigrew was simply locked away in an Azkaban cell with constant watch to prevent his escape in either human or rat form. And in revealing Sirius's innocence he had to confess to how he escaped from the prison. The Ministry threatened to lock him up again for being an illegal Animagus, but seeing that he had already been wrongfully imprisoned for twelve years they let him off with a small fine. There was only one problem left: the Dursleys.

"Sirius, I know you want Harry to live with you," the boy heard the headmaster say as he waited outside the office. "But he is safest with his Aunt. Perhaps they can make arrangements for Harry to visit you often?" Dumbledore suggested calmly.

"No," Sirius seemed annoyed that the man would even think of the idea. "I will not let my godson live with them. You know how Petunia felt about Lily and how much she hated magic. I can only imagine how she feels about Harry. His parents appointed me his guardian and I'm going to get custody of my godson with or without your approval."

"It has been many years since you have seen or even heard anything about Petunia. I am sure she's gotten over her childish beliefs and I think it would be best if you did the same."

"Harry himself said he wanted to live with me!" His godfather was shouting now. "After all he's been through, do you really want to deny him this?"

Harry couldn't wait any longer. He knocked on the door.

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore opened the door, smiling down at him as if all was alright. "Please come in. I'll leave you and Sirius to talk. You have a lot to catch up on." The headmaster disappeared behind him.

"Harry!" Sirius jumped up from where he sat. His godfather had changed into nicer robes since Harry last saw him but his hair remained messy and uncombed. "How are you?"

"Fine," Harry said, glad that classes were finally over, but still upset because that meant leaving Hogwarts and returning to the Dursleys. But Sirius wanted Harry to live with him. He was named his guardian so he likely had some chance to get custody of him. And it wasn't like the Dursleys wanted him.

"You'll be going back to your aunt and uncle today," Sirius said sadly as if he knew what Harry was thinking. "But I promise, if you still want, that you will have a home with me."

Harry smiled hopefully.

"I've already sent a letter to the Ministry. I have an appointment on Monday to have a second look at who James and Lily wrote as your guardian in their will," Sirius told him. "A letter will be sent soon to your Aunt and Uncle. A court date will be set if necessary, but as long as your parents named me guardian and you want to, you'll be living with me within a few weeks."

"Thank you, Sirius."

This meant in a few weeks he would finally have a home with someone who cared for him. No more listening to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon talk about how perfect Dudley was. No more hearing about how worthless and ungrateful he was. No more being beaten up by Dudley and his friends. He wouldn't have to lock all of his belongings away and be forced to break into a cupboard just to do his homework. Hedwig wouldn't be stuck in a small cage all summer. There wouldn't be bars on his window. He could write letters to his friends and maybe even visit them or have them visit. Harry would finally have a real home.

"You better go now." Sirius lay an arm across his godson's shoulders. "The feast will begin in a few minutes and you won't have long to get to the train after that. I'll write to you. And I promise it won't be long before you see me again," he reassured Harry.

A Note From The Author

Thanks for reading! If you have time, leave a review! Creative criticism would be very helpful!

Probably shouldn't have started a fic while already working on one but a I have a lot of ideas for this.

Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling or a book publisher or someone working with the movie company or anyone involved with Harry Potter. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter.

**Harry Potter and the Haunted House**

_Chapter 2_

"Aunt Petunia," Harry said uneasily as they set the table for dinner.

He had only been home for a few days now and he was lucky that Dudley would not be home until later in the week. Uncle Vernon was working late that evening so he and his aunt were alone for another hour or two. This seemed like the perfect time, if there was one to tell her about Sirius.

"What is it?" She snapped, a little nicer than she would have if Uncle Vernon was home.

"This year at school," Harry ignored the look Petunia gave him for mentioning something that related to magic and continued. "I met my godfather."

"What?" His aunt almost dropped the plate in her hands.

"His name is Sirius Black. He was the convicted murderer that escaped." Petunia went pale. "It was all over the news months ago. He was proven innocent recently. You knew him, didn't you? And you never told me?"

"Do not mention your school or that man again!" Petunia suddenly yelled. "You know not to speak of your kind while you're here! You are lucky I won't tell Vernon. After all I've done for you and you're going to bring up a freak like you! Now finish the table and go up to your room!" She slammed her plate down, making the whole table shake.

"No," Harry said softly.

"What did you just say?" The woman turned to him.

"I said no," he repeated. "Why couldn't you tell me? You knew everything! You could have at least - " Harry was stopped by a stinging pain in his cheek.

His aunt had slapped him. She gasped softly as Harry brought his hand to his cheek. Petunia had never hit him before. Every now and then she would push him a little too roughly or ignore Vernon when he would threaten to punish Harry with a belt, but they had never actually hurt him before.

"Go to your room," Petunia's voice shook, probably fearing that he would use magic against her.

Harry set the silverware in his hands down roughly. "I was only going to tell you that my godfather is going to adopt me! I'll be leaving here soon! Now you won't have to see any freak ever again!" He turned around and left the room.

**A note from the author:**

Another really short chapter. Sorry. But thanks so much for reading! And for reviewing the first chapter! I'll try to update often if anyone still wants to read. I promise the chapters will get longer soon.


End file.
